De alfas & omegas
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Malfoy olía como un omega.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **De alfas & omegas**

.

.

.

Malfoy olía como un omega.

Cada alfa en Hogwarts lo sabía, y desde que habían descubierto este hecho bailaban alrededor del rubio, uno tras de otro, haciendo pequeños favores, tocándolo por accidente, empezando a hablar con él en los pasillos. Los alfas simplemente enloquecían alrededor, tratando de atraer la atención a Malfoy, y sin duda no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguno intentara dominarlo, pero mientras tanto el cortejo seguía y seguía, intentando que el rubio escogiese a alguien, que pudiese alardear de aquel premio.

La guerra había hecho que el Mundo Mágico sintiera la necesidad de la aparición de alfas y omegas nuevamente, seres que cuidaban y necesitaban ser cuidados, en un mundo donde los betas eran la única raza sobreviviente. No existía ninguna característica en especial que pudiera decir la razón por la cual se volvieron de una y otra manera; y aunque la magia no le había otorgado a Malfoy un cambio a omega o alfa, le había brindado la oportunidad de tener un olor tan o más dulce que el de un omega en estado o celo, o la poderosa y masculina esencia de un alfa en batalla.

Decenas de cabezas se volteaban a su paso, alfas y omegas dependiendo del olor que Malfoy expandiera alrededor de sí. Por supuesto, la única manera de que el segundo olor se mostrase era que Malfoy estuviera enfadado, porque de lo contrario, solo era un beta que olía delicioso para ambos grupos. Tanto, que hacía que los omegas le miraran tímidamente, o que los alfas alrededor ignoraran a los omegas alrededor de ellos y se enfocarán en hacer feliz al Príncipe de Slytherin.

Excepto Harry.

No era que Harry no quisiera estar alrededor de él todo el día también, pero al igual que con los veelas y el imperius aunque sus instintos le gritaban acercarse, su mente le instaba a controlarse. No era fácil porque era Malfoy, y Harry nunca había estado muy lejos de él, pero quien parecía tener la peor parte era el slytherin, quien parecía confundido de la razón por la que de pronto era el centro de atención de hombres y mujeres que probablemente no se acercarían a él ni siquiera antes de la guerra. Cada regalo, cada oferta de personas que eran nuevas para él hacía que el olor dulce fuera reemplazado por una especie de olor diferente, que indicaba sospecha, y que a los alfa y omegas no les gustaba para nada. Para los omegas despertar ese aroma en Malfoy indicaba que no estaban siendo lo suficientemente complacientes con el rubio y no merecían su cariño, para los alfa indicaba que hacían un mal trabajo protegiendo y haciendo sentirse querido al rubio.

En fin, todos aquellos a los que la magia había afectado ese año en Hogwarts estaban enloqueciendo por el rubio; porque éste no era un omega deseando la protección de un alfa, ni un alfa deseando proteger a un omega. Nunca satisfacería los instintos de ninguno, pero tampoco parecía dejar de atraerlos para sí.

Por supuesto, eso solo los alfas y los omegas de Hogwarts lo sabían; pero aún así ninguno de ellos parecían que querer que los demás lo supieran. Simplemente no querían más competencia de la que ya había adentro; y tampoco dejaban que Malfoy se enterara, porque podría abandonar Hogwarts, y desaparecer lejos del alcance de los alpha que lo querían para sí.

Además, siempre estaba la oportunidad de intentar vincularse a Malfoy.

Nadie sabía si era posible, los betas no se vinculaban a nadie, pero ya que tenía el olor de un omega y un alfa, puede que la magia le diera otros beneficios. Los omegas no batallaban entre ellos, solo se lucían ante él queriendo ser escogidos, era los alfas quienes competían entre sé, emocionados por la cacería y la batalla de poder.

Ese día en particular, los alfas y omegas miraban a Malfoy, y a la vez se miraban entre ellos. El aroma de Malfoy era exquisito, y Harry mismo estaba perdiendo el control. Aún así todos sabían que en cuanto uno de ellos se acercaran, el olor cambiaría. Sería desafortunado perder ese aroma, todos lo querían para sí, así qué ninguno se movía de su lugar y dejaban a Malfoy desayunar en paz.

Boot fue el primero en dar un paso hacía adelante y empezar a caminar hacia el rubio. Inmediatamente los demás alphas se tensaron y se pusieron de pie. Desde su mesa, Zabini los miró con frialdad, retándolos a acercarse. Solía hacerlo seguido, y de hecho era el único alfa cercano al rubio, así que era la envidia de los demás. No obstante, Malfoy no lo había tomado como pareja ni tenía su olor sobre él, así que en realidad no importaba.

-Draco-endulzó su voz Zabini- ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Todos aguantaron la respiración.

Malfoy dejó caer su tenedor.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que si aceptarías salir conmigo.

-¿Blaise? Esto es… repentino-respondió el rubio, mirándolo con sorpresa. Todos los alfa se detuvieron en su lugar hasta que la mirada gris de Malfoy frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como luchado. De inmediato, se dieron cuenta que Zabini estaba tratando de influir en él de la misma manera en que los alfas miraban a sus parejas, cuando querían dominar sobre ellos.

El juego de cortejo se acabó. Tan pronto como comprendieron lo que el italiano hacía, el instinto de protección de los alfas enloqueció y se lanzaron sobre Malfoy y Zabini.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Malfoy al verse rodeado, pero Zabini no le tomó importancia y tomó su brazo intentando jalarlo hacia él. Harry sabía lo que iba a hacer. Tendría a Malfoy entre sus brazos e intentaría marcarlo, con o sin su consentimiento. Como si fuera un omega.

Era posible que no pasara nada, pero si pasaba Malfoy sería de Zabini.

No supo cómo lo hizo pero se apareció junto a Malfoy y evitó que cayera sobre Zabini. Lo atrapó con tal fuerza contra su pecho, que apenas y había un milímetro de distancia entre la espalda de Draco y su pecho.

-¿Potter, qué está pasando?-preguntó el rubio, intentando mirarlo, pero debido a su posición le fue imposible.

El olor de Malfoy, como siempre que un alfa le tocaba, se volvió ligeramente ácido, cambiando al olor que parecía más un alfa; sin embargo, para sorpresa del moreno, todavía mantenía una parte dulce. Tras el aroma a maderas y especias que empezaba a surgir del slytherin, hubo una parte que emanaba ese sutil olor que los omegas no podían evitar controlar cuando se sentían protegidos.

Ese simple hecho, de que él había logrado lo que los otros habían buscado por semanas, hizo retorcer alegremente el estómago de Harry.

Y perdió el control de su alfa.

Gruñó a los demás, mientras sujetaba aún más fuerte a Malfoy, con cuidado de no aplastarlo, y luego puso su nariz en el cuello del rubio y olisqueó.

El aroma fue perfecto, delicioso, excitante; y Harry olisqueó su perfume con más fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de él. Una , y una vez más. Draco tembló en sus brazos, y eso fue suficiente para que Harry, despegara su nariz del cuello del otro y con una mano desnudó el cuello del rubio.

Y mordió.

El grito de Malfoy y el gruñido de los alfas se mezclaron, pero aún así el gryffindor siguió mordiendo, hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Malfoy se retorció, pero no

intentó alejarse, seguramente atrapado en la sensación entre someterse de un omega y la rebelión de los alfa a no dejarse vencer.

Harry no sabía cómo, pero la magia había creado algo tan perfecto…

Una mezcla entre alfa, beta y omega. Con la dulzura de un omega, la fortaleza de un alfa y la normalidad de un beta.

La magia los rodeó rodearlos, y Harry soltó levemente a Malfoy, quien enseguida volteó hacia él, con una mano en la mordida. Lamiendo la sangre y sintiendo la satisfacción de su alfa, Harry lo miró mirar su mano, en búsqueda de la sangre.

La tenía, y ahí estaba la gris mirada, pero la verde y la de todos los demás miraban la marca de vinculación en el pálido cuello del rubio, cuyo olor ahora también tenía el de Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **De alfas & omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco no era un alfa.

No le brindaba más de cinco minutos de su atención a los omega con quienes se topaba, consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y energía los gruñidos de pertenencia y territorio, y le parecía una tontería esa necesidad de demostrar quién era el más fuerte de ellos. Durante la guerra había descubierto que pelear y querer demostrar que era mejor que otros, lo había dejado solo en una situación que no supo controlar. No entendía por qué los omegas eran amables con él, o incluso uno que otro quería 'conquistarlo', pero tenía que admitir que tener la atención de los omegas no era tan malo...Era agradable sentirse necesario y atractivo para alguien, y halagador saber que alguien creía que merecías ser amado, confiaba en ti para cuidarlo, y creía que era un orgullo estar a tu lado.

A Draco le agradaban los omegas, pero no soñaba con tener uno. Aunque podían salir con betas, ellos solían preferir finalmente a los alfas. Además, su naturaleza los volvía susceptible a querer siempre la aprobación, y Draco no quería que su estado de ánimo, tan voluble como antaño, afectara a otra persona todo el tiempo. Sabía que no podían evitarlo pero, por el momento, solo quería un poco de tranquilidad.

.

Draco no era un omega.

Él no iba por ahí, batiendo las pestañas, seduciendo alfas, o sollozando por atención. No buscaba un compañero, ni se sonrojaba con timidez, o retrocedía, cuando veía a un alfa a unos metros de él. Ni siquiera hacía un puchero cuando alguno de ellos lo miraba con desaprobación. Alzaba la ceja y los mandaba a la mierda, como bien se merecían. Consideraba inútil el desanimarse porque otra persona no estuviera contento con tu comportamiento, querer complacer en todo a otro, y cambiar toda la vida que habías planeado solo para ser la pareja de alguien más; tal como los omegas parecían hacer alrededor de los alfa. Draco había aprendido del pasado que complacer en todo a otra persona le había costado una marca en su brazo, la pérdida de su posición social, y lo había dejado en un abismo emocional del que le costó bastante recuperarse.

No había entendido porqué los alfas querían simpatizar con un beta dada su posición luego de la guerra, o que no era la persona más amigable, pero tenía que admitir que se había aprovechado de su disponibilidad y 'amabilidad', esperando, silenciosamente, el momento en que manifestaran sus verdaderas intenciones. Claro, que no esperaba esto. Por su mente había cruzado la idea de que los alfas lo estaban cortejando, pero la desestimó al momento. Un alfa interesado en un beta, teniendo a su alrededor varios omegas, quizá era posible. Pero casi una decena, era una estupidez.

Aún así, aunque era agradable pensar que alguien pudiera considerarlo lo suficiente valioso para protegerlo, Draco no consideraba salir con un alfa. Ellos eran celosos y posesivos, y solían creer que tenían derecho a influir en las decisiones de otros. Además en su interior desearían siempre un omega, y lo último que Draco quería era vivir con miedo al futuro.

Por el momento, Draco solo quería formar su propio destino y estar al mando de sí mismo, por primera vez en su vida.

.

Así que, si Draco no era un alfa, y tampoco era un omega, ¿por qué estaba siendo mordido por Potter, un Alfa, mientras otros alfas le gruñian y los omegas parecían devastados? ¿Por qué Potter, el único alfa que había ignorado a Draco después de la guerra, lo había sostenido contra él protegiéndolo de los alfas, haciéndolo sentir seguro y luego había marcado como su territorio? Y sobretodo, ¿por qué diablos estaba dejando que el idiota siguiera sosteniéndolo?

Intentó moverse, pero la fuerza de los alfas siempre había sido superior al de los betas y no pudo hacerlo retroceder. La marca dolía y de un momento a otro los dientes de Potter atravesaron la piel de Draco, haciéndolo sangrar. Su magia se desató en los alrededores y la de Potter también, y lo siguiente que Draco supo era que el dolor se había ido y una cálida sensación lo recorría, instandolo a calmarse, a dejarse proteger... y Draco obedeció porque había estado manteniéndose fuerte desde que terminó la guerra, desde que su padre fue arrestado y su fortuna había disminuido en gran medida, que se sintió bien por un momento bajar la guardia.

Pero Harry, probablemente porque lo había visto hacerlo, lo soltó, y la sensación de protección se fue con él, dejando a Draco confundido. Ni siquiera miró a Harry, tocó su cuello con una mano y la llevó frente a él sintiendo la humedad en su palma. Tenía sangre, como era de esperarse, pero eso no era lo que Draco veía. Él veía las marcas en plateadas en su muñeca indicando que se había enlazado a alguien, lo cual era imposible porque era un beta. Los betas no se enlazaban. No podían marcar omegas, no podían marcar alfas.

No podían ser marcados.

Miró al frente, donde sabía que Potter lo veía y encontró al hombre de ojos verdes mirándolo a los ojos. Un sentimiento de calidez lo recorrió nuevamente, haciendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, especialmente cuando el héroe miró orgulloso su propia marca plateada. Un omega hubiera sido feliz o se habría resignado a su destino, Draco estaba enfadado.

Todos sus deseos de una vida tranquila, toda la libertad que soñaba se fueron con esa marca, tal como una vez lo hicieron cuando obtuvo la de su brazo. No podía verse a sí mismo, porque si lo hiciera, hubiera visto sus propios ojos rojos, típicos de un alfa, mirar fijamente a su compañero, antes de caminar hacia él y pegarle un puñetazo.

-Harry-gritaron tanto Ron como Hermione, ambos beta, cuando lo vieron ser derivado. No obstante, Harry alzó la mano como pidiendo que no se acercaran.

-Joder-exclamó el gryffindor- Malfoy, cálmate.

Los omegas retrocedieron. Los alfas miraron interesados.

-Me marcaste-exclamó fríamente el otro- no preguntaste mi opinión. Confié en ti y tú... -exclamó tomándolo de la camisa y agitándolo. -¡Me marcaste! ¿Que mierda te pasa? ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste? - Sacó su varita y apuntó al héroe - ¡Confiesa!

-Hablemos a solas-exclamó Harry, pero Draco negó con la cabeza, lo tiró al suelo, y apuntó a su garganta. El alfa en Potter lo miró y gruñó, pero Draco no retrocedió ni un milímetro, en cambio apuntó con más fuerza.

-No, Potter. Tú te vas a quedar ahí y vas a decirme que está pasando, antes de que mande tus bolas al otro lado del continente.

Si Potter estaba sorprendido ante sus frases, solo se tragó sus palabras y asintió.

-Todos los alfas y omegas querían marcarte. No tenía intención de hacerlo cuando me acerque, es solo que…-exclamó suavizando el tono y alzando la mano hacia la cara de Draco- hueles tan bien, Draco. Como alfa… como omega… como beta… hueles tan bien- repitió, empezando a acercarse para olisquear mientras ronroneaba satisfecho.

El slytherin se paralizó mientras su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación y frunció el ceño ante ello, pero no retrocedió. Retiró la varita del cuello de Potter, y lo miró a la cara, esperando a ver qué haría o si sacaría su varita; pero Potter no lo hizo, solo sostuvo la mejilla de Draco y lo miró a los ojos. Cuando sus pensamientos empezaron a nublarse, Draco agitó la cabeza con fuerza y…

le partió la nariz. De nuevo.

Esta vez quien rió satisfecho al verlo, fue él. El grito de dolor había reducido las ansias de venganza de Draco. Blaise había logrado influenciarlo porque lo tomó por sorpresa, y porque no sabía que podía ser influenciado, pero Merlín sabía que él era un alumno rápido y no caía dos veces en el mismo error con tanta rapidez. Se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, sintiéndose más relajado cuando un omega, del que no sabía su nombre, fue corriendo hacia él y se detuvo a unos centímetros.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, ignorando al alfa en el suelo. Draco lo miró un segundo, sus instintos negándose a dejar que el otro lo tocara, porque, por primera vez su nariz podía distinguir aromas como probablemente lo hacía todo aquel que no fuera un beta. El omega olía realmente dulce, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el olor se hacía aún más suave, casi intencionadamente. Lo miró con sospecha a él y a quienes estaban alrededores . Todos estaban mirándolo. Todos, igual que Potter. Quién, maldita sea, también olía muy bien.

-Malfoy ¿estás bien?-repitió el omega, tocándolo suavemente en la mano.

Un gruñido se oyó, y el slytherin volteó hacia Blaise, quien miró al omega con desaprobación. Éste, Morgana supiera por qué, no retrocedió. En cambio, se mantuvo junto a Draco, como si quisiera que éste lo protegiera. Como si deseara que fuera su alfa ¿Acaso se habían vuelto locos? Potter debió leerle la mente, porque se puso de pie, tomó su mano y lo alejó de éste.

-Él es mío. Tiene mi marca. Retrocedan.

Draco rodó los ojos y se soltó de Potter, quien lo miró descontento cuando alfas y omegas avanzaron un paso hacia él. Ante este movimiento, el slytherin se tensó y apretó su varita.

-Parece que él no opina lo mismo, Potter- rió Blaise- así que quizá podamos desafiar tu reclamo.

El gryffindor parecía que estaba a punto de ir a destrozar a Zabini cuando Draco, molesto ante la idea de que alguien más quisiera morder su cuello, invocó una serpiente enorme que se enrolló alrededor de él y Potter, Salazar sabía porqué, y los separó del resto.

-Escúchenme bien, todos, incluso tú Potter. Van a retroceder o les atizo una serpiente. Tú- le dijo al moreno quién parecía no poder separar los ojos de su cuello, o su muñeca dado el caso- vas a decirme qué diablos está pasando, lejos de estos alfas y omegas que parece que perdieron la cabeza. Tú- le dijo al omega- vas a retroceder y a parar de emitir ese aroma, porque está provocándome náusea tanta dulzura.Y tú-exclamó hacia Blaise- vas a pagar por tratar de someterme como si fuera un omega al que no le tienes ni el mínimo respeto y por meterme en este problema. Yo no soy un omega, así que todos ustedes, _alfas_ -se burló - van a alejarse de mí antes de que hechice sus traseros uno por uno. Tampoco soy un alfa y no voy a estar mimando a nadie ¿me escucharon, _omegas_? No sé que les dio por tratar de meterse en mis pantalones pero les juró por Salazar Slytherin que si otro se me acerca, pavoneando su olor cerca de mi nariz o intentando tocarme, voy a destrozarlos con mis propias manos ¿Entendieron?

La serpiente se movió a su alrededor y se deslizó para crear un espacio más grande entre ellos. Potter murmuró algo y esta se detuvo un segundo, antes de sisear amenazante hacia ellos.

-Mi compañero les preguntó algo- exclamó con dureza.

Un descontento general se escuchó y todos se dispersaron, pronto, solo estaban cerca Weasley, Granger, Nott y Parkinson. Todos beta. Draco los ignoró y miró hacia Harry antes de cruzar los brazos y mirarlo con desconfianza.

-Habla-ordenó, y Potter, sin esa mirada alfa en él gracias a que los demás alfas se habían ido, asintió y suspiró.

-Es tu olor-confesó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **De alfas & omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry era un alfa, era cierto, y odiaba serlo porque no quería rendirse de nuevo ante el camino que alguien o algo más había marcado; por eso, a pesar de ser el alfa más fuerte de la escuela y probablemente del mundo mágico, no se había involucrado con ningún omega o beta, o algún otro alfa en una relación. Sin importar cuanto intentaran éstos cortejarlo, cuán bien olieran, o cuanto oyera la voz en su cabeza indicando que debía establecerse, Harry se negaba a dejarse llevar por un tonto instinto de conservación de especie, un sentido del olfato, o el impulso de querer demostrar que era el mejor y tener la mejor pareja. Los tres motivos eran tan ignorables como podía ser el imperius o un veela tratando de usar su encanto. No importaba lo mucho que Hermione insistiera en que alfas y omegas estaban hechos para encajar perfectamente y algún día encontraría a alguien al quién no podría resistirse, o la idea de tener a alguien con siempre para él, Harry se negaba a marcar a alguien como suyo y dejarse marcar. Nada ni nadie iba a convencerlo de lo contrario. Él iba a conocer a alguien a quién le gustara realmente, no a quién le gustara su olor. Por Merlín, su olor... Era tan vergonzoso solo pensar en ello.

No. Él iba a enamorarse de alguien por cómo era, y si Merlín quería, se enamorarían de él por la misma razón.

O al menos esa era la idea, hasta que Malfoy se había cruzado en su camino.

Oh más bien, él se había cruzado en el camino de Malfoy.

A diferencia de los demás, Malfoy había despertado tarde su herencia. Un día no había olido a nada (si podías omitir su delicioso perfume excesivamente caro), y de pronto, al día siguiente, olía como un beta con mejor olor que los otros. Harry recordaba la primera vez que se vieron luego de los juicios, en Hogwarts. Para ese entonces él ya había despertado su herencia, por lo cual tenía tras él decenas de personas que enseguida comentaron su delicioso olor. Los únicos que no lo hacían, había notado después, eran los betas; pero muchos de ellos intentaban elogiarlo por su victoria contra Voldemort. Intentando esconderse de su nuevo club de fans, huyó del castillo y llegó al invernadero, donde probablemente solo Neville o Sprout estarían. No había esperado ver a Malfoy.

Malfoy, quien tenía en su mano una pequeña pala y movía la tierra de su maceta con empeño, ni siquiera había notado que estaba cerca; por lo que Harry supo de inmediato que era un beta. Solo plantaba unas semillas y las tapaba con tierra, antes de continuar con la siguiente maceta. No parecía molesto con la acción, la cual probablemente era algo relacionado a las condiciones de su regreso a Hogwarts, sino que lo hacía con disciplina y empeño, como si esa pequeña acción tuviera que ser perfecta, estar bien hecha. Era diferente a la mirada de Hermione cuando les tocaba Herbología, la cual expresaba la necesidad de sacar una buena nota, o la de Neville, que brillaba con adoración a las plantas. La de Malfoy era, bueno, solo demostraba que estaba poniendo su total atención y esfuerzo al acto.

El olor a la naturaleza calmó la ansiedad del moreno y agradeció que Malfoy no tuviera ningún olor influyendo en los alrededores. Algo en él se retorció ante el pensamiento pero no sabía exactamente de qué manera. Siempre pensó que al igual que él, Draco sería un alfa; pero ante los recientes descubrimientos era probable que su propio alfa estuviera aliviado que su enemigo escolar no tuviera su misma biología, no cuando anteriormente ninguno necesitó instintos extras para luchar uno contra el otro. Aunque que el rubio fuera un beta, y no un alfa ni un omega, no hacía que dejara de ser una pareja altamente elegible.

La idea de su alfa lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que retrocedió asustado. Era cierto que los alfas podían emparejarse con alfas, betas y omegas, pero que su alfa hubiera pensado en Malfoy como una buena pareja era tonto, porque Malfoy, alfa, beta u omega, si era inteligente, probablemente se alejaría de Harry. No necesitaba más problemas de los que tenía.

Y él no tenía intención de mirar de esa manera a Malfoy.

Aunque, por supuesto, seguramente alguien más podría.

Confundido por su propia molestia, Harry se dio la vuelta y huyó del lugar. Y al día siguiente, cuando llegó al invernadero para verificar si Malfoy estaba ahí de nuevo, notó que desprendía un delicioso olor.

¿Había despertado su herencia?

¿La había estado ocultando de alguna forma?

Como Malfoy no lo sintió llegar de nuevo, Harry lo miró confundido. Alfas y omegas solían utilizar su olfato para detectar si estaban solos, e incluso si no podían respirar otro aroma sus instintos les decía si tenían compañía. Algunos, como Harry, solían no poder reprimir su propio aroma lo que hacía que no detectarlos fuera imposible. Ron había dicho que se debía, probablemente, a que Harry no podía ni controlar su propia magia, la cual potenciaba su esencia.

¿Así que, por qué Malfoy no decía nada?

Harry había ignorado el olor, o había intentado ignorarlo, pero era como si el viento insistiera en llevar el aroma hacia él. No solo su propio aroma vagó en respuesta, Harry estaba seguro que incluso su propia magia empezaba a esparcirse sin control; por lo que salió del invernadero antes de que la magia de Draco la notara. Lo curioso fue que no solo los alfas lo notaron, si no que también los omegas empezaron a prestar atención. Todos miraban confundidos al rubio, intentando comprender qué pasaba ahí, porque si Malfoy fuera un omega, no atraería a los omegas; y si fuera un alfa, no atraería de tal forma a los alfa, como si fuera un omega. Además, en las pruebas que McGonagall ordenó hacer a todos los alumnos al inicio del año, Malfoy había sido declarado un beta.

No tenía ningún sentido.

El rubio no parecía despertar su instinto de territorio, o notar el aroma de los otros. Harry estaba seguro de ello, porque varios omegas y alfas lo habían intentado.

Y entonces, un día como cualquier otro, Malfoy había recibido una carta en el desayuno y de pronto había despedido un olor tan dulce que los alfas de todas las casas enseguida miraron hacia él. Luego se miraron entre sí y notaron que tenían demasiada competencia así que ninguno hizo un movimiento y, como en un acuerdo común, volvieron a sentarse. Harry recordaba ese día porque su propio cuerpo parecía haber recibido una descarga, como intentando moverse hacia el rubio, y luego, cuando el rubio notó la mirada de todos sobre él se puso tan a la defensiva que había despedido un olor a alfa, tan poderoso, que todos los alfas, incluso Harry, se sintieron amenazados. Los omegas voltearon esta vez atraídos y atontados, y como si no pensaran habían soltado todos su aroma a la vez.

Pero Malfoy ni se había enterado; para él, solo hubo un intercambio entre alfas y omegas.

Un loco, y confuso intercambio.

Gracias a Merlín, McGonagall reaccionó rápido y ordenó a los betas que hechizaran a los omegas. Luego preguntó qué pasaba. Nadie dijo nada.

Ese día, esta locura había comenzado; y al final Harry, quien mantuvo su distancia con el fin de controlarse, al estar tan cerca no pudo controlar su mente y se rindió al impulso de seguir sus instintos.

Y marcó a Draco como propio.

En ese momento su intención de buscar a alguien que lo quisiera por sí mismo no le importó en lo absoluto. Solo pensaba en cuánto quería a Draco. Tenerlo entre sus brazos calentó el corazón de Harry, y alivió cada preocupación que tuviera. Sus sentidos se regocijaron con el contacto y lo único que quería era ser marcado de vuelta, pertenecer al otro.

Aunque ese otro lo hubiera golpeado dos veces.

Tenía que admitir que su reacción fue como la esperaba, es decir, era Malfoy, pero lo que no esperaba era que el olor a alfa del otro dejara de ser amenazante. Era fuerte, era cierto, pero se había dejado vuelto como si le gritara a Harry que no olvide que era tan fuerte como él, y no cedería a sus ordenes. No importaba. No cuando Malfoy lo miraba con esos brillantes ojos grises como si fuera la única persona en el mundo y mostraba su marca en su cuello sin vergüenza alguna. Algo de ira, quizá, pero el instinto de Harry, ese instinto que siempre intentaba ignorar, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, haciendo que el alfa dentro de él ronroneara de gusto. Porque, con la aprobación de Harry o no, se había quedado con la pareja más fuerte. La que había querido desde el principio.

La cual había forzado a despertar.

-¿Mi olor?-repitió el rubio y acercó una mano a su muñeca intentando capturar el dichoso olor pero no olía nada. Ante su ceño fruncido, Harry caminó hacia él y Draco, por instinto alzó la varita.

-Retrocede.

-No vas a hacerlo, Draco. Soy tu alfa.

El rubio rió.

-Tú no eres mi alfa. Soy un sangrepura, Potter. No soy ajeno a la ideología Alpha-Beta-Omega. Un alfa es tan debatible como un partido de quidditch hasta que su alfa u omega lo muerda de regreso, y déjame recordarte algo, Potter, soy un simple beta. Yo no puedo marcar a nadie.

Harry, ante el desafío, sonrió.

-No sé lo que seas, Malfoy, pero definitivamente no eres un beta. O esa marca en tu cuello no existiría ahora.

Draco se sonrojó y la cubrió con una de sus manos. Sus ojos permanecieron enfocados en el moreno, cual dagas. Y a Harry, más que hacerlo gruñir la rebeldía del otro, solo lo emocionó.

Lo emocionó porque incluso antes de ser un alfa, fue un humano al que le gustaban las emociones fuertes, y porque aunque estaba seguro que Malfoy ahora definitivamente lo olía, si la manera en que intentaba no respirar decía algo, se negaba a ser unido a él más que por el simple olor o una marca.

Lo cual parecía satisfacer las condiciones de ambas partes de él. La humana y la alfa.

-Voy a deshacerme de ella-prometió el rubio e intentó darse la vuelta y alejarse, pero Harry le tomó de la mano y lo hizo mirarlo.

-No- exclamó con total seriedad. - No lo harás. Para quitar mi marca tendría que morir o dejar que alguien me derrote en un duelo formal, y eso es imposible. Zabini puede decir lo que quiera, pero si intenta desafiar mi marca voy a aniquilarlo. Tú eres la única persona que probablemente tendría una oportunidad de vencerme, pero no puedes liberarte a ti mismo.

Draco suspiró.

-No me retes-exclamó el otro y el moreno mantuvo su mirada en él, sin enojarse.

-No lo hago-respondió no muy consciente de lo que hacía porque el alfa en él estaba demasiado emocionado para controlarlo- Tu olor- añadió acercando la muñeca del rubio a su nariz, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara- es mejor que el de cualquier omega, es mejor que el de cualquier alfa, no es de un simple beta. Siempre hueles delicioso. Haces que los omegas volteen a voltearte, que los alfas corramos detrás de ti. No eres un simple beta, Draco. Incluso como beta, siempre fuiste Draco Malfoy.

Sabiendo que lo había dejado sin palabras, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida. Sus amigos lo siguieron. Podía parecer que ganó, pero el olor de Malfoy delataba que no estaba contento con él, aunque tampoco estaba enojado. Harry sabía que, probablemente estaba pensando en cómo obtener más información y cómo podría deshacerse del vínculo incompleto.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

 _Ven a mí, pequeño Beta._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **De alfas & omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco era, bueno, él no sabía lo que era, para ser sincero. No era un omega así que no estaba halagado por las recientes invitaciones de los alfas a tener un mejor alfa que Potter (por favor, como si eso fuera posible) quien por cierto estaba lanzando por los aires en este momento al cuarto alfa que intentaba desafiarlo hoy. Tampoco era un alfa, así que no estaba dispuesto a luchar con Potter, físicamente, e intentar vencerlo y liberarse.

No. Para su desgracia, tampoco era un beta; porque si lo fuera el aroma que Potter despedía mientras imponía su poder declarando que nadie podía quitarle a Draco no lo invadiría de tal forma que quisiera caminar hacia él y dejar que mordiera de nuevo su cuello, mientras marcaba el del moreno, libre de cualquier marca de pertenencia de un omega. O sentiría esos enojos posesivos cuando los omegas que no intentaban que Draco los reclamaran, le insinuaban a Potter que sería mejores compañeros que él.

No, Draco no sabía lo que era, pensó escuchando, más que ver, a Boot ser azotado contra la mesa del comedor; pero sí sabía que lo que sea que fuera estaba complacido cada vez que un compañero escolar era vencido por su némesis y azotado contra el piso o la pared, porque la paciencia y su sentido de caballerosidad de Potter no parecía activarse con ellos .

-Potter ha estado ...agresivo-tanteó Pansy mirando al rubio suspirar desde su mesa-Los omegas ni siquiera están acercándose a él hoy. Linette de Ravenclaw no pudo dar ni un paso hacia él, cuando le gruñó que se alejara- exclamó ella intentando atraer la atención de su compañero. Cuando éste alzó la mirada de su libro 'De veelas y magos' y asintió indiferentemente mientras pensaba en lo mucho que esa chica apestaba a calor cuando se acercó a Potter, ella bajó el libro de sus manos e insistió.- Draco, tienes que controlarlo. Está fuera de control.

El slytherin la miró apenas unos instantes antes de mirar a Potter. Era cierto que estaba gruñón, ¿no? Cada día que pasaba desde que Draco fue marcado, Potter se ponía de peor y peor humor, y lo expresaba con todo mundo, sin importar si eran alfas,betas u omegas. Aunque probablemente liberaba parte de ese enojo dejandoles moretones o huesos rotos. Que Draco, quien no había parado de evadirlo exitosamente hasta el momento, para investigar qué era, no hubiera establecido contacto directo con él ni lo hubiera buscado en todo este tiempo lo ponía peor y que los alfas estuvieran uno tras otro desafiándolo desde ese día, especialmente Blaise, quien lo había intentado, qué, ¿diez veces? no ayudaba en nada. Mirando al alfa, Draco suspiró convenciendose internamente de que éste no era su problema, porque si Potter, por casualidad del destino, y más que nada porque se veía agotado más y más cada día, perdía... era cuestión de tiempo para que Draco se librara de su otro alfa.

Todos eran pan comido comparados con Potter.

No obstante, una parte de él tuvo piedad del chico porque su aroma simplemente olía a triste y solitario. Fuerte, pero nostálgico; y probablemente esa era la razón por la que los omegas se ofrecían como consuelo y los alfas creían que era el momento de enfrentar su reclamo. Draco no sabía a qué olía el mismo, pero no dudaba que fuera la razón por la que tuvo que hechizar el trasero de Goldstein esta mañana.

-No es mi alfa- exclamó tercamente, pero Pansy lo detuvo antes que alzara el libro y se perdiera en él.

-Es tu alfa, cariño. Tienes su marca.

Automáticamente, como cada vez que la mencionaban, Draco se sonrojó y tapó su marca con una mano. Como si fueran la misma, la marca en sus muñecas cosquillearon y Draco, sin poder evitarlo, deseó que fuese Potter quien la estuviese acariciando.

-Una marca que intento quitar.

-No entiendo por qué, -siguió Pansy- todo mundo estaría feliz de tener su marca. Míralo, Draco- insistió ella, desviando su mirada de Draco hacia un Potter, que jadeaba cansado y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. -Es el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, es apuesto, rico y bien posicionado socialmente. Tal vez no tenga tu clase, pero no es nada que no pueda arreglarse. Y sobretodo, está defendiendo el hecho de que eres su pareja. A pesar de que tú no hagas lo mismo. Eso es, halagador y atractivo. Todos quieren una pareja así, independientemente de si son un alfa, beta u omega.

Para su sorpresa, el slytherin estaba de acuerdo.

-Yo no-respondió sin pensarlo. - Yo no quiero un alfa, no quiero someterme a sus mandatos.

-Por amor a Merlín, Draco ¡Es Potter! No hay nadie más noble que él. Él ni siquiera quería un omega o un alfa. Y ahora lo tiene y le está yendo de la mierda con él.

-¡Me marcó sin preguntar!

Theodore, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callado, decidió interrumpir.

-Creí que buscabas librarte de la marca, ¿por qué lees sobre veelas?

-Me aburrí-exclamó como si nada, pero bajó la mirada, y el de ojos verdes supo que pensaba en las palabras de Pansy.

-Hey-llamó- sé que quieres libertad y tranquilidad, pero ¿no has pensado que esto puede ser lo mejor?

-¿Cómo podría ser lo mejor?

-Bueno, si Potter es tu alfa todos te respetaran y tu posición económica y social será la misma o mejor que antes

-Porque me van a considerar una posesión. No soy una posesión.

Theo asintió.

-¿Realmente crees que esos alfas y omegas piensan en tí como eso?¿Una posesión?

-Bueno, sé que los tres que he tenido que medio matar lo hacen. Intentaron morderme, incluso cuando yo...

-¿ya tienes una marca?-exclamó Pansy, enojada.

-Vete a la mierda- exclamó cerrando su libro y saliendo del comedor. Sabía, sentía, que Potter lo veía, pero él estaba esperando qué hacía Draco y Draco, para su desgracia, no podía hacer nada.

.

-Escuché que Jeremías Schen está en el hospital.

Draco se sobresaltó cuando la voz sonó de la nada y volteó la cabeza, solo para mirar a Potter parado junto al mueble en el que él estaba buscando un libro. Otro libro. Estúpido libro, que no diría nada útil seguramente.

-Me arrinconó saliendo de los baños y me pegó contra la pared, antes de intentar morderme- gruñó Draco, antes de voltear nuevamente a los títulos de los libros. Potter olía a indignación, pensó Draco y solo quiso ir hacia él y tocar su mano, solo eso; pero apretó los dientes y continuó su búsqueda. Lo que sea que fuera quería ir con Potter y abrazarlo, y sabía que para Potter era igual pero no parecía siquiera que lo intentaría, lo que alivió a Draco que cierta forma.

-No he sabido de ti en días.

-He estado en todos lados, intentando descubrir qué soy. Golpeando alfas y gruñendole a omegas. Me sorprende que no hayas sabido nada.

Potter, quien tenía el ceño fruncido suavizó su expresión, y asintió, con una sonrisa escondida en su rostro, apenas visible.

Draco no pudo evitar corresponderla.

-Has estado de un humor terrible- continuó lanzándole un libro y para con sorpresa el otro lo atrapó.

-Todo lo que el Omega y el Alfa desconocen- leyó el héroe. -Un título muy literal

-Y probablemente inútil-suspiró Draco.

El moreno guardó silencio unos instantes antes de atrapar el siguiente libro.

-Lamento haberte mordido- exclamó y para su sorpresa el slytherin se sintió indignado por esas palabras y lo miró a los ojos. Enseguida, Harry se corrigió.- Me refiero a sin tu permiso. Entiendo que estés molesto e intentando liberarte. Una parte de mí está esperando ansioso tu siguiente movimiento, e intentó darte el tiempo para que te prepararas-rió sin diversión, agitando su cabello, lo cual casi paró el corazón de Draco-pero otra parte de mi, el alfa, supongo, necesita estar cerca de ti. Olerte. Saber que sin importar que otros alfas intenten reclamarte tu quieres estar a mi lado. Saber que a pesar de lo que dije cualquiera podría vencerme en un momento de cansancio o distracción no lo hace mejor. Especialmente cuando me atacaron mientras dormía, desde entonces mi alfa se volvió loco. Solo quiere estar alerta todo el tiempo. No puedo comer sin estar mirando cada momento a otros lados. Lo mismo cuando estudio. Creo que el único lugar donde está tranquilo es contigo. Supongo que sería más feliz si tu pudieras estar cerca todo el tiempo.

Draco se sonrojó.

-Así que-continuó Harry-día tras día se pone de mal humor, especialmente cuando das la vuelta y te vas.

-Yo...

-¿Puedo acompañarte mientras lees?-preguntó Harry e indeciso, el rubio asintió y ambos caminaron a una mesa. -Merlín, como envidio que solo tengas tus pensamientos en tu mente. Me está enloqueciendo. Quiero estar junto a ti-murmuró acercándose unos pasos y sus ojos brillaron dorado en cuanto invadió su espacio personal- quiero abrazarte. Por favor...- Su tono de súplica invadió a Draco, y enseguida asintió y dejó que el otro lo abrazara y ocultara su cara en su cuello. Cuando por fin lo tocó, el gryffindor dejó salir un ronroneo contento.-Morgana, Malfoy. El alfa estaba tan alterado por no haberte tocado todos estos días. No sabes lo bien que se siente que por fin esté contento- exclamó apretándolo un poco más. Si se sentía tan bien como olía, Draco tenía una idea- Estoy tan cansado...- escuchó que el otro decía, y pronto su respiración se volvió calmada así que Draco supo que caería dormido en cualquier momento.

-¡Potter! Shh ¡Potter!-exclamó pero el otro seguía en la misma posición.

-Estoy despierto-susurró adormilado- es solo que... sé que odias que diga que es tu olor, pero toda esta semana has olido a preocupación y ahora hueles a tranquilidad, y sé que es por mí, porque estoy abrazandote, y eso lo hace aún mejor.

Draco se sonrojó.

-Si...

-¿Potter?-preguntó.

-Hueles tan bien... y te estás acurrucando-rió.

Draco se sobresaltó e intentó alejarse, pero el otro no lo dejó.

-Quédate, tu olor se pondrá sobre el mío y oleré a ti a la vez que tu hueles a mí. Eso me tranquilizaría bastante.

Bueno, si le ayudaba, pensó Draco y se mantuvo quieto, lo cual fue un error porque Potter, de un momento a otro cayó dormido y ambos cayeron al suelo. Aunque el gryffindor ni lo notó. Genial, pensó el rubio y con dificultad salió debajo de él y lo arrastró hasta dejarlo sentado contra el librero. Lo miró por segundos y luego, sabiendo que probablemente se arrepentiría se sentó junto a él, recargando su espalda a su pecho. Como si Harry lo esperara, lo abrazó automáticamente y Draco miró hacia los lados, antes de lanzar un hechizo sobre ellos para que nadie los encontrara ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?, se preguntó. Solo sería un momento y Potter no lo sabría.

Acercando uno de sus libros, empezó a leer. Tras un rato de lectura llegó a la parte que hablaba del despertar de la herencia.

 _Algunos omegas despiertan ante la presencia de los alfas, y viceversa. Esto se debe a que la presencia del otro influye el despertar del otro._

Como si su mente se iluminara, recordó un pedazo del libro De veelas y magos donde explicaba que los veelas podían olvidar a su pareja siempre que no estuvieran cerca o recaían. De pronto, todo tomó sentido. Draco era un beta, estaba seguro. Sus padres lo estaban. Las pruebas de McGonagall lo estaban. Incluso su magia lo estaba.

Draco era un beta sin herencia, pero eso había cambiado a los pocos días de volver a Hogwarts donde se había topado con Potter.

No era un alfa, pero siempre se había considerado igual a Potter y Potter parecía considerarlo igual a él también.

No era un omega, pero el héroe lo había salvado y había sido salvado por él, e intentaba rescatarlo siempre.

Los omegas eran la pareja ideal de los alfa.

Y Potter era un alfa.

Un alfa con gran magia que necesitaba una pareja compatible.

Y quien mejor alguien tan fuerte como un alfa, atractivo como un omega y no tan problemático, como un beta.

Potter había despertado a Draco, y Draco, al parecer, había estado de acuerdo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **De alfas & omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malfoy olía a alfa, notó Harry apenas abrió los ojos.

Debería oler a omega, porque estaba acurrucado contra el cuerpo de Harry y dormía tranquilamente, tal como lo hacían los omegas cuando estaban emparejados con un alfa, o en proceso de estarlo; además del hecho de que en algún momento de su siesta se había volteado y usado parte de la capa de Harry como una cobija y su hombro como almohada; pero olía a alfa, como si el que estuviera protegiendo a Harry todo este tiempo hubiera sido él. Y tal vez lo había hecho, porque sin duda el escudo que los cubría no había sido invocado por Harry, y quien había estado débil para defenderse sin duda había sido él.

Sonriendo levemente ante tal gesto, Harry notó que estaban lejos de las mesas por lo que, al parecer, Malfoy había logrado arrastrarlo y acomodarlo para que no durmiese incómodo, y no solo eso, se había apoyado voluntariamente en él, a pesar que pudo haber huido desde el momento en que Harry había caído inconsciente. Con su alfa ronroneando en su pecho, el moreno le acomodó algunos cabellos rubios al slytherin, de manera que no le molestaran y le besó la cabeza. Antes nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora este chico entre sus brazos era el beta-omega-alfa o lo que sea que Harry lo había marcado como suyo, a pesar de que no parecía querer devolverle el gesto; y en este momento no parecía querer correr lejos de él, así que en su opinión merecía ser mimado y querido como premio.

Malfoy, él sabía, no tenía una naturaleza mimosa. A diferencia de todos aquellos que fueron declarados omegas, Draco nunca había tenido una actitud dócil o calmada, al menos no en público. Por otro lado, siempre pudo haber sido un alfa, pero no parecía tener más intención de proteger a más personas que a sus padres.

Casi siempre era tan fuerte emocionalmente... que sin duda debía estar cansado.

Harry estaba agradecido porque, si bien Malfoy no había querido la marca que tenía en su cuello, no había alentado a nadie a desafiarlo y había hechizado a todo aquel que quisiera poner sus manos sobre él. Este chico, el chico que Harry había escogido como su compañero, era poderoso y atento. Podía ser malhumorado en ocasiones, y sin duda era peligroso, pero el gryffindor sabía que teniendo el padre que tenía, había salido lo mejor posible.

Mirando a su alrededor, el héroe notó que mientras dormía Malfoy había seguido leyendo uno de esos tantos libros que últimamente consultaba. Es más, uno de ellos estaba cerca, como si Malfoy lo hubiese estado leyendo y hubiera pensado solo tomar un pequeño descanso que se convirtió en una siesta. Parecía que había estado haciendo anotaciones antes de cansarse, lo que despertó la curiosidad de Harry, quien intentó tomar el libro. Cuando Malfoy gruñó ante esto, no queriendo molestar al slytherin invocó el libro con un simple accio. Su pequeño movimiento hizo que Malfoy se moviera y fue en ese momento que Harry notó que no solo olía a alfa porque estuviera emanando ese aroma, sino porque había estado tanto tiempo pegado a Harry que había conservado un poco de su olor en él.

Acomodándose, Harry apoyó su mano tras el cuello con la intención de que su olor perdurara aún más tiempo en él y para su sorpresa, Draco aceptó el toque y se removió en sus brazos para estar más cómodo. Volteó completamente y pasó una mano por su cuello, dejando al moreno ver la marca que había puesto en él, relucir.

Rodeó al rubio con sus manos, y cantureando, frotó su nariz contra ella. Malfoy tenía su marca y Harry estaba contento con esta. A pesar de no tener la suya propia en su cuello, parecía suficiente por el momento.

No obstante algún día, Draco pondría la suya en su cuello. Su alfa estaba seguro de ello.

-Veamos que tanto has leído-mencionó y empezó su lectura.

.

-Malfoy-siseó Harry- Malfoy.

Draco parpadeó pero apretó los ojos de inmediato, como negándose a despertar.

-Mañana, Potter-respondió.

-¿Mañana?

-Si, déjame dormir.

-Vamos Malfoy,-sonrió Harry- no puedes estar realmente cómodo. Además es hora de cenar, tienes que comer algo. Si no lo haces adelgazarás como en el sexto año.

Ante la mención de comida, Draco abrió un ojo y susurró.

-Yo no tengo época de calor.

-¿Qué?-se sonrojó Harry.

-Los alfas, -empezó separándose del gryffindor, aún adormilado- les gusta que sus omegas coman para que tengan energía para la época de calor.-Bostezó-Yo no tengo uno, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Sabes? Creo que cualquiera se preocuparía por si estás hambriento después de haber estado aquí todo este tiempo, y haberme acompañado a pesar de que eso significara que te saltarías la comida.

Draco se frotó los ojos, pero luego los abrió y lo miró directamente.

-Dijiste que te atacaban mientras dormía, no podía dejarte a merced de ellos, y eres demasiado pesado para mí. No podría haberte arrastrado conmigo.

-Pudiste lanzar un hechizo para levitarme-susurró Harry.

-No había seguridad en que encontrara a tus amigos o pudiera llevarte a salvo. Era mucho más fácil esperar a que despiertes.

Sus palabras expresaban casi indiferencia, pero Harry sonrió al notar como el aroma a alfa se volvía dulce ahora que Harry estaba despierto. Quisiera ocultarlo o no, el slytherin había estado preocupado de que no pudiera defenderlo, cosa que Harry dudaba que no pudiera hacer. Es decir, si podía hechizar el trasero de Harry probablemente podría hechizar al resto, por supuesto, que lo considerara mejor para proteger era sin duda halagador.

-Gracias por esperar, Draco-exclamó suavemente, resistiendo el impulso de alzar la mano y acariciar su mejilla.

-No es nada.

-Entonces...-inició alzando el libro que había estado leyendo antes- ¿esto que tenemos puede deshacerse? Según entendí-exclamó levantando el libro que había estado leyendo- yo influí en ti y te volví... esto.

El rubio puso mala cara.

-No lo digas de manera que suene a que soy un monstruo.

-No eres un monstruo, solo adaptable, supongo.

Malfoy lo miró fijamente durante segundos y se puso de pie.

-Si, podría decirse. Según entendí solo bueno, tú tienes esa absurda necesidad de salvar al mundo así que fuiste un alfa. Así que, por supuesto, necesitabas un omega, porque Merlín no quiera que el héroe del mundo mágico tenga un beta.

Harry frunció el ceño e iba abrir la boca, cuando Malfoy le puso dos dedos en la boca para silenciarlo. Ante el contacto, el alfa se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces, por supuesto, un omega te hubiera brindado estabilidad emocional y te hubiera dado la tranquilidad que un alfa necesita. Pero al mismo tiempo eres un preocupón que quería saber que su pareja podría defenderse. Los omegas no son exactamente protectores o fuertes, al menos no la mayoría. Rara vez ves a un omega oponerse a un alfa, está en su naturaleza ceder, por no decir la diferencia de fuerzas.

-Así que te desperté una herencia.

-Eso parece- exclamó desactivando su hechizo y recogiendo los libros. El héroe lo ayudó a terminar y se sorprendió cuando Malfoy guardó todos los libros excepto donde hizo anotaciones.

-Guárdalo. Lee todo el libro. Te dirá como controlar tu mal humor.

Contrario a lo usual, Harry cedió ante la suave voz que probablemente el prefecto no sabía que estaba haciendo. Malfoy empezó a caminar a la salida y el moreno lo siguió, notando como todos los que quedaban en el lugar los miraban sorprendidos al verlos juntos.

 _Y olerlos, porque si Malfoy olía a Harry. Él también olía a Malfoy._

-¿Qué hay de la parte donde conservaste tus rasgos betas?- preguntó oliendo su muñeca. Olía delicioso.

-Eso tiene que ver más conmigo que contigo-respondió el otro ignorando su recién movimiento.- Yo necesitaba normalidad, así que... bueno, también influí un poco. Lo que tiene sentido porque de verdad no quería tener herencia. Tengo suficiente de cuidar a los demás y de tomar órdenes.

-Siento eso.

-Está bien. Sabía que probablemente mi último año se jodería de una u otra forma, y, en retrospectiva, es mejor que sufrir palizas e insultos, que probablemente sería lo que todos me mandarían si no estuvieran tratando de cortejarme o tuviera la marca del alfa más poderoso del colegio. Sobre tu pregunta inicial, no sé si puede deshacerse. No hay nada que hable de ello, creo que solo puedo completar el proceso-exclamó cuando ambos salieron de la biblioteca.- Entonces, te veré por ahí, Potter. Dile a Granger que te enseñe el protego totalum, o lo eche sobre tu cama antes de dormir.

Harry tomó su muñeca, deteniendo su avance. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en él por segundos.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó.

Malfoy lo miró confundido.

-¿Cuándo me marcarás?

La cara del rubio enrojeció.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?- preguntó Malfoy, retrocediendo. Harry asintió y avanzó contra él, pegándolo a la pared.

-Si-respondió casi susurrando en su oído.

Draco tembló y su movimiento hizo al alfa ronronear.

-Por favor-susurró Harry y el slytherin volteó la cara, intentando no tener contacto visual. Apenas los ojos grises quedaron fuera de su vista, el gryffindor retrocedió como sorprendido de si mismo.

Él, hasta ahora, jamás había intentado arrinconar al slytherin.

-Lo siento- tartamudeó alejándose. No sé qué me pasó.

Se alejó con prisa y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala común. Apenas atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda se pegó a la pared.

Merlín, estaba emocionado.

El alfa estaba cortejando.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **De alfas & omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco olía a alfa.

Para ser específico olía a un alfa en especial, a Potter; lo cual, unido a que tenía su marca, estaba poniendo nerviosas a las personas a su alrededor. Los omegas estaban intercambiando miradas cuando pasaba, e incluso, una que otra, intentaban un acercamiento directo, intentando eliminar, o bien, disminuir el aroma en él. Como Draco fungía para ellos como un alfa, bastaba un gruñido ligero, una ceja alzada, un 'alto' expresado en voz alta, para que detuvieran la oleada de aromas y su camino hacia él. Los alfas eran más directos, ellos gruñían al oler el aroma del gryffindor e intentaban arriconarlo. Para ellos, Draco era el beta, omega inferior que debía obedecerlos, o el alfa que era menos poderoso. Blaise había sido el primero, cuando regresó de la biblioteca, luego de dormir junto a Potter. Draco había estado distraído, porque Merlín, Potter había notado que olía a Draco como consecuencia del tiempo en que estuvieron pegados, y despertó antes, lo que significaba que había visto a Draco acurrucado a él. Lo había arrinconado, y había enloquecido al punto que Draco literalmente tuvo que correr de él, pues sus golpes no le hacían nada y estaba demasiado ocupando evadiendo al otro para sacar la varita. Para su suerte, en un momento había estado cerca y lo hechizó. Luego había sonreído cruelmente y lo había encerrado en el salón de Snape toda la noche.

Dirigiendo su mirada a su desayuno, Draco no pudo evitar recordar la manera en que mientras el otro dormía, algo en él se vio en la necesidad de aspirar su aroma y acurrucarse a su lado. Merlín, ese algo en él había estado agradecido de tenerlo junto a él y poder descansar sin tener que preocuparse si estaría a salvo. De ser hechizado o arrinconado. Había abrazado al chico para rodearse de su aroma, había tomado una parte de su capa para mantener su calor, y cuando el otro lo había arrinconado...

Merlín, el corazón de Draco latió con fuerza.

Y de eso hacía casi una semana.

No había visto al moreno desde entonces, así que su aroma estaba empezando a ceder. Mirando a la mesa de la casa dorada, Draco se preguntó donde estaría Potter, y qué estaba haciendo.

-¡Malfoy!

Su nombre, repentinamente gritado, lo sobresaltó y miró a un lado, donde Granger estaba parada.

-Granger.

-Tienes que venir conmigo-exclamó preocupada, tomándole la mano-es Harry.

-¿Potter?

-Si, tienes que ayudarlo. Sólo tú puedes.

Draco frunció el ceño al tener contacto con ella, pero los slytherin gruñeron.

-Granger, -exclamó-tienes que soltarme.

Ella insistió.

-No, debo llevarte con Harry, él necesita verte.

-Granger-repitió Draco, mirando a su alrededor.- Si no me sueltas van a convertirte en picadillo.

Ella miró a su alrededor y lo soltó enseguida.

-Pero...

-Iré-suspiró-Pansy, Theo, vengan conmigo.

-Ellos no...

-Estará bien, son betas y calmarán los nervios de todos si están conmigo.

-Bien-exclamó a regañadientes y lo dirigió a la Sala Multipropósito.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó al ver el lugar.

-Harry se encerró ahí hace días, creo-se sonrojó-que está en su rutina.

Draco se sonrojó. Pansy jadeó.

-¿Rutina?

-Si.

El rubio retrocedió por instinto.

-Por favor, Malfoy. Incluso si él no es tu pareja, tú eras la suya. Te necesita. Le es doloroso sin ti.

-Pero yo...

-Un alfa ya emparejado necesita a su pareja.

-Lo sé, pero yo...-exclamó titubeando.

-No tienes qué hacerlo, Draco- comentó Theodore.

Pero el punto es que ahora que estaba cerca de él, que sabía donde estaba, quería entrar y calmar su dolor. Quería entrar y abrazarlo. Quería verlo.

Yo no tengo celo, había dicho.

Pero Potter si tenía rutinas.

Indeciso, caminó tres veces de aquí a allá

Quiero ver a Potter, pensó.

Necesito ver a Potter.

La puerta apareció.

Tomó el pomo, dudó un momento y luego miró a sus amigos.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Pansy y él negó, pero avanzó con cuidado. Tras él, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Potter estaba en una cama en el centro, sudado, completamente vestido, gracias a Merlín. Cuando notó que alguien entraba, gruñó.

-Largo, Hermione. Ron. Quien seas.

-No soy Granger y mucho menos Weasley.

Harry alzó la mirada.

-Draco-lo miró unos segundo y luego rió- no puedo creer que te haya traído. Cómo se le ocurre.

-¿Es malo?

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Tomó su mejilla con una mano. El se sobresaltó al sentir el calor que provenía de él.

-¿Malo?-se burló- Draco, eres mi pareja ¿Malo? No. Al menos no para mí- exclamó abrazándolo y respirando su aroma. El rubio se sonrojó y Harry gimió- Es malo para ti, porque solo quiero morderte. Y que me muerdas de una maldita vez.

El slytherin tembló.

-Yo...

-¿Sabes lo que hacen los alfa y los omegas durante su rutina y celo?

-Si.

-¿Y aún así viniste? ¿Sabiendo que probablemente te tiraría sobre la cama y me tiraría sobre ti?

-Granger mencionó dolor y...

-Por supuesto que lo hizo-gruñó el moreno.- Te manipuló, al menos a tu herencia. No voy a obligarte. Tengo más resistencia que eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué quiero decir? Merlín Draco, ¿ves a todos esos alfas y omegas tras de ti? Yo lo siento tanto o más que ellos. Eres mi pareja. Solo yo tengo derecho a rondar a tu alrededor. De protegerte. De abrazarte. -Exclamó en un susurro- De besarte.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, donde el rubio había enrojecido alarmantemente, Harry se separó.

-Nunca diste muestra de lo contrario.

-Bueno, no soy afectado por el imperius o los veela. Pensé que esto sería igual que eso, pero no lo hizo. Solo quería , Merlín, -exclamó tirándose nuevamente en la cama- besar tu frente, tomar tu mano, cortejarte, pero entonces este maldito calor llegó y yo... Malfoy, Draco, por favor, déjame morderte...- Sus ojos verdes brillaron con deseo y sus mejillas se colorearon apenadas. -No haré nada más, pero déjame morderte.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que suenas a un vampiro?

-Si, supongo que sí.

Draco suspiró y se acercó a él.

-Bien. Si prometes que no harás nada más.

No se preguntó porque estaba cediendo cuando la primera vez había expresado si abierta disconformidad. Solo tragó saliva y avanzó hacia él, como si esto no fuera nuevo.

-Nada de lo que se supone quiero en este momento-exclamó sentándose en la cama. - Ven.

-Esa pose...

-Si, es la misma que en la biblioteca, me deja abrazarte perfectamente.

Un poco apenado, Draco ocupó su lugar.

-Bien, ¿y ahora?

-Ahora nada-exclamó Harry- solo tenerte aquí hace todo mejor-exclamó ronroneando y acariciando con su mejilla la piel del rostro del rubio y su cuello. -Merlín, hueles tan bien ¿yo huelo bien?

-Quizá-exclamó el otro mirando a otro lado. Se quedaron así por un gran rato, tanto que el slytherin estaba empezando a adormilarse, cuando la voz de su pareja se escuchó en la habitación.

-Draco-susurró el otro, pegándose a él.

-¿Si?

-No estaba... bueno, solo suspiré. Esto es vergonzoso. Soy un alfa, pero estoy tan urgido de tenerte cerca... Solo pensar que yo estaba aquí y tú estabas ahí afuera con todos esos omegas de los cuales podrías decidir mejores que yo, estaban destrozando mis nervios.

Despejó el cuello del otro, y lamió.

-Harry...

Él no respondió. En cambio mordió suavemente. Un escalofrío cálido recorrió a Draco.

-Eres mío, Draco. Cualquiera que intente arrebatarte de mi lado no vivirá ni un día para contarlo.

Draco no lo negó, en cambio suspiró satisfecho, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

-Mío-exclamó él de nuevo- mío para morder, mío para besar, mío para poseer.-Repitió mordiendo levemente a su pareja cada vez que hacía una pausa. Y luego tomó el rostro de Draco y lo giró hacia él, para besarlo. El efecto sobre él fue tal que olvidó que se suponía que solo lo mordería levemente, y algo se desconectó de su mente, girando al rubio para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente. Lo besó profundamente y Malfoy también debió perder su mente, porque se dejó besar, aferrándose con fuerza al otro.

-Harry-susurró-muérdeme. Marca mi cuello.

Él lo hizo, lo acostó en la cama y lo mordió. Draco dejó salir un sonido satisfecho, y Harry creyó que eso sería todo, y aunque estaba feliz, una parte le hizo sentirse descontento de su situación. Excepto que Draco también ocultó su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello de Harry y su hombro.

Y entonces mordió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **De alfas & omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En este momento, Draco era cualquier cosa, excepto un beta.

No sabía si era un alfa o un omega, y sinceramente no le importaba. Lo único que sabía es que quería morder, marcar, quería oír a Potter gemir deleitado ante su marca. Que su pareja necesitaba alivio físico y solo él debía darselo. Nadie más, y si alguien siquiera osaba acercarse a Potter en este estado, incluso fuera de este, Draco les arrancaría el cuello en el preciso momento en que dieran un paso en su dirección. Ante esa simple idea, la idea de que alguien más pudiera ver a su compañero en medio de una rutina, gruñó y mordió aún más fuerte el cuello del otro; cosa que hizo a Harry sostenerlo con más fuerza y gemir, a la vez que lo pegaba aún más a él. A Draco no le importó la cercanía, a pesar que antes lo había hecho. Quería moverse contra él, tomar su cabello, pero lo más importante era que quería besarlo, así que separó su boca del cuello del otro y con una mano obligó al otro a voltear hacia él para obtener ese beso.

Su alfa gimió.

Gimió y Draco se sintió orgulloso de eso y se estremeció de gusto.

Hasta que Potter lo separó.

-Espera, Draco. Espera.-Exclamó poniendo distancia entre ellas y alejándose, a medida que se sentaba. Draco gruñó, molesto por la interrupción. Sus ojos brillaron rojos, e intentó acercarse al otro de nuevo, pero Harry gimió adolorido y se intentó a alejar también, y ese ruido, ese sonido entre culpa y el disgusto, y la forma en que lo alejaban, lo hizo detenerse y mirar a Harry traicionado.

Porque él lo estaba rechazando.

Y aquí entraba nuevamente el dilema. Ese maldito dilema en el que estaba por culpa de Potter, porque en sus cinco sentidos, Draco le hubiera dicho que se vaya a la mierda; pero algo dentro de él sintió como su corazón se rompía al alejarse.

Porque su pareja, la pareja a la que acababa de marcar, no lo quería.

Si hubiera sido un alfa, quizá hubiera intentado tomar lo que quería a la fuerza. Si hubiera sido un omega probablemente estaría llorando. En cambio intentó tragar el nudo en su garganta y lo miró, sin saber qué hacer.

Poco a poco sus sentidos regresaron, y se sintió patético, y avergonzado.

Pero sobretodo, se sintió desdichado. No podía controlar esas emociones, solo sabía, Merlín, solo quería estar lejos de Potter en este momento aunque eso lo destrozara.

Lo cual era tonto, porque hasta hace unos minutos, lo que más deseaba era ser libre, pero ahora la simple idea de que él no lo quisiera lo llenaba de una amargura que probablemente no podía controlar. No ahí, no cerca de él. Así debió sentirse Potter todo este tiempo, pensó. Y Draco le había dado apenas migajas de atención. Lo había condenado a esa cruel sensación de no ser suficiente, de no tener valor.

No le sorprendía que el otro se alejara de él.

Harry pareció leer su expresión, y sus movimientos, porque enseguida lo abrazó antes de que Draco pudiera incluso bajarse de la cama para huir.

-No, no. Joder, no es lo que parece. Me encantaría, me encantaría poder tenerte, especialmente porque estoy en medio de una rutina, pero yo sé que esto no es lo que quieres, que estás sobrecargado de instintos, y he lidiado con ellos, y sé lo que sientes, pero Merlín, -exclamó haciendo hacia atrás su cabello- Malfoy has sido tan paciente conmigo, tan amable de cierta forma que lo menos que quiero hacer es aprovecharme de ti. Quiero que estés conmigo porque quieres, no porque tu instinto está cediendo a un alfa que te obligó a ser su compañero.

Draco no se sintió mejor, pero respondió el abrazo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó con voz rota.

-Oh Morgana. No te estoy rechazando, Malfoy. Draco. Lo prometo-exclamó y aunque fuera tonto, las alarmas de Draco se apagaron.- Tus instintos y emociones te están jugando una mala pasada. Tus instintos, y los míos. Vamos a quedarnos juntos aquí, ¿si? Vamos a abrazarnos y dormir juntos un rato y todo estará mejor cuando despiertes. Te lo prometo-exclamó suavemente y lo besó levemente en la frente.- Cuando más lo necesitaba dormiste a mi lado y los instintos dejaron de enloquecer, y te prometo que la acción hará lo mismo contigo.

Draco asintió y se dejó hacer.

-Merlín, de verdad lo siento. Debí explicarte antes que probablemente tendría mi rutina pronto, pero creí que tú no te veías consumido por los instintos incluso si llegaras a estar cerca. Merlín, ni siquiera pensé que tuvieras que estar cerca; y mucho menos pensé...-sonrió- nunca pensé que me marcarías tan pronto. Estaba listo para acosarte y perseguirte toda la semana, estaba preparando un gran discurso tonto como respuesta a tu propuesta de amistad de primero que incluía cosas como matrimonio con las personas correctas, dinero, posición y poder. Joder, podría jurar que incluso iba a convertirme en un mago oscuro si eso es lo que querías... Si tu quisieras yo dejaría a los Weasley, a Hermione, le daría la espalda a todo por ti.

Draco lo miró sorprendido.

-Yo no haría eso.

-Lo sé. Te juro que lo sé. He sabido por años que si existe una persona a la que jamás le ha importado mi posición ese eres tú. Incluso Hermione cuando no puede con algo juega a la carta "Amiga de Harry Potter", pero tú ni siquiera usaste la carta "Salve a Harry Potter en la Mansión" a pesar que te estaban condenando hasta que yo lo hice. Merlín, Malfoy, sé que lo que más deseabas era que estuviera lejos de ti todo este tiempo. Y a pesar de que sabes lo mucho que te deseo, a pesar de que has podido lastimarme no lo has hecho. No a propósito.

-¿Te lastimé sin notarlo?-preguntó.

-Está bien, Draco-murmurró Harry- te explicaré más tarde cuando los instintos no nos controlen-exclamó con dolor. -Me niego a que esto llegue a un apareamiento sin tu elección consciente.

-Pero tú...

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi, Draco. Solo déjame hacer esto, ¿bien? Déjame cuidar de ti-exclamó recostándose.-Si quieres ayudarme con mi rutina, solo acuéstate y duerme conmigo. Tener tu marca es lo único que necesitaba para sentirme apreciado, y ahora la tengo.

-¿Por qué dormir?

-No estoy seguro de porqué, si solo soy yo, o es igual para los demás, pero para mí es mucho más importante el hecho de que estés aquí a mi lado, a que -enrojeció-intimemos. Y no te mentiré acerca de cómo mis instintos me piden poseerte-Draco dejó de respirar- o cómo quiero cachorros, pero antes que un alfa soy humano, Draco. Yo quiero algo como el amor que mis padres tuvieron, quiero noches viendo televisión en el sofá, paseos junto a la fuente, quiero más que instintos. Quiero guiarme bajo mis propios términos, y si no puedo hacerlo, quiero que tú lo hagas. Porque eso es lo que dijiste que querías.

Draco se sintió entre agradecido y comprendido.

-Gracias...-susurró y luego de un gran silencio, preguntó-¿qué es una televisión?

Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-Oh, la amarás-exclamó acurrucándose contra él.

Draco asintió y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.

Tu puedes controlarte, se dijo, antes de un alfa o un omega eres Draco Malfoy.

Él único con el que Harry Potter se ha permitido mostrar vulnerable.

-Lo haré-respondió automáticamente.

En algún momento, se durmió.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **De alfas & omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin importar el hecho de que Harry le diera mucha importancia a la independencia de Draco, o lo mucho que intentara mantener sus deseos, lo cierto es que estaba en una rutina; y una rutina para un alfa era como el celo para los omegas. No pensaba claramente. Era doloroso, como Granger bien había mencionado, y la única manera de que pasara sin dolor era intimar con alguien, especialmente si este era un omega y tu compañero.

Dejaba de ser sobre la soledad, y se volvía sobre acompañamiento.

Dejaba de ser sobre calor y se volvía amor.

No era extraño, por ende, que en los alfas solo pasaran estos momentos con sus compañeros de vida, y si no lo tenían los pasaran solos o buscaran compañeros de calor temporales, pudiendo o no marcarlos. Por eso, ahora que tenían la marca del otro en sus cuellos, lo extraño sería que no pasaran juntos la rutina de Harry; porque como bien había dicho Draco, él no tenía celos o rutinas. Al menos, no aquellos relacionados a un status, porque si bien él no los tenía, ahora que su vinculo ahora estaba completo las feromonas del gryffindor llegaban a él y lo intoxicaban, invitándolo a dejarse llevar también y disfrutar la rutina del otro. Acalorándolo. Seduciéndolo.

Draco había captado este hecho cuando despertó y vio a Potter, tratando de ocultar su dolor abrazando sus rodillas, mientras él solo quería estirar la mano y tocarlo.

-Potter-susurró y se sentó en la cama.- ¿Estás...? - se interrumpió de expresar su pregunta, porque cuando los ojos verdes lo miraron, supo que no, no lo estaba. Y la criatura en él se retorció con remordimiento.

-Estaré bien-exclamó el moreno cuando vio su expresión, pero Draco no le creyó.

-Creí que se aplacaría.

Harry rió y asintió.

-Lo hizo, puede parecer que no, pero era peor, mucho peor, antes de que llegaras.

El moreno hizo una mueca dolorosa con esa última frase, y Draco se preguntó que tan doloroso era antes de que el llegara a la habitación. Se acercó a él con cuidado y lo besó casi con ternura. En otras circunstancias no lo hubiera hecho, cierto, pero cuando el gryffindor había atendido amablemente su momento de crisis nerviosa, y lo cuidó, y tranquilizó, ganó algo que Draco no sabía que estaba esperando ver si Potter podía brindarle.

El sentimiento de que podía ser cuidado por él.

En el mundo de alfas y omegas, proteger y ser protegido, era algo natural y venía con los instintos. Si un omega consideraba que el alfa no podía proveer esa protección, no dejaría ser marcado. Y si lo fuera, probablemente se encargaría de deshacer ese enlace mediante una segunda mordida, un desafío. El slytherin sabía, confiaba tanto en sí mismo para protegerse que jamás pasó por su mente necesitar la protección de un alfa. Es más, ciertamente consideraba a los omegas y a los alfa un fastidio. Como Draco no tenía esas necesidades, y Potter no lo había molestado antes de su mordida, olvidó que Potter era un alfa, y a él, esas necesidades si las consumían.

Necesitaba saber que Draco lo necesitaba, lo quería... Que estaba orgulloso de su marca.

Draco pensó que, tal vez, empezaba a hacerlo; y si lo permitía, sin duda podría volverse lo que Potter necesitaba. Y Potter podría ser lo que Draco no estaba buscando, pero llegaría apreciar de tenerlo.

Entonces, Potter abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó sobresaltado e intentó retroceder, pero Draco no cedió y lo sujetó contra él. Harry gimió.

-Basta, detente.

-No. No puedo-exclamó.-Buen Merlín, hueles delicioso y yo... Creo, no sé si solo puedo olerte a ti, pero tú eres el único alfa que no me...

-No, tú no quieres esto.

Draco se detuvo y lo miró.

-Lo quiero. Te quiero. Tú me escogiste, así que te estoy escogiendo.

-Solo dices eso porque estás aquí solo conmigo, si estuvieras afuera... lejos de mí, de todo esto...

-Potter-lo interrumpió Draco- está bien. Confío en ti. Puedes-se sonrojó- yo soy tu pareja y también quiero...

Harry abrió la boca, luego la cerró.

-No podrás dar marcha atrás-exclamó-jamás te dejaré ir. Incluso si lo deseas.

Draco no respondió.

-Es en serio, Malfoy. He sido muy paciente, y puedo seguirlo siendo, pero si tú, si nosotros continuamos no podré soltarte jamás. Y eso no es lo que quieres. Sé lo que quieres. Quieres libertad, quieres una vida tranquila, una pareja sangre pura, jamás la tendrás conmigo-exclamó con desánimo.

-Lo sé, y eso apesta.

El moreno bajó la mirada.

-Aún así, me quedaré contigo. Confío en ti. Puedo vivir con ello.

Harry lo miró como si no le creyera.

-Tu no me amas. Yo quiero que me ames.

El slytherin sonrió de lado.

-Creo firmemente en que lograré hacerlo. Dudar en que no lo haré solo habla mal de tu propia confianza, y un alfa que no puede confiar en sí mismo es ciertamente inconfiable. Oh, creo que necesito salir de la habitación y buscar un bonito omega que esté dispuesto a aceptar el reto.

Harry se sonrojó.

-¡Yo puedo hacer que me ames! Eso no...

-Potter, solo cállate. Eres mío y yo soy tuyo. No lo planeamos, no lo queríamos, pero ahora lo hacemos y en el futuro, reíremos y te arrepentirás de no haber aprovechado mi pro...jum- un sonido de sorpresa salió de él cuando el otro lo besó.

Luego se separó de él y sonrió.

-Hablas mucho, Malfoy. Retándome a mi, un alfa, probablemente el alfa más poderoso en plena rutina.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-¿El alfa más poderoso?- se burló. - No podrías decir eso si yo hubiera sido un alfa. Lo dudarías todo el tiempo.

Harry alzó la ceja.

-¿En serio? Porque yo vencí a Voldemort y tu...-Algo lo obligó a callarse y Draco sonrió triunfante.

-Oh, bueno... parece que alguien no puede ser hiriente con sus palabras. A diferencia de mí.

Harry no pareció contento.

-Bastardo-exclamó y se sorprendió de que esta vez saliera el insulto.

Draco rió.

-¿Cómo...?- exclamó Harry, como pidiendo una explicación. Draco notó que el dolor se había esfumado de su rostro. Así que podía evitar el dolor de otra forma.

-Bueno, parece que solo puedes decir cosas que no provocarán un altercado mayor entre los dos. Pelearnos es el pan de cada día. Y para que lo sepas Potter, fui concebido después del matrimonio de mis padres. A diferencia de como serán concebidos muchos bebés antes de que sus padres salgan de Hogwarts este año.

Se sentó frente a él y sonrió de lado.

Harry lo miró confundido y luego se sonrojó.

Por supuesto, en la escuela habían alfas y omegas. Y ellos...

-Por otro lado, los alfas y omegas...

-No lo digas.

-Usualmente conciben durante el celo o la rutina, y como son tan descuidados, terminan teniendo cachorros no planeados.

Harry enrojeció.

-Oh genial, ahora juegas con mis instintos. Ahora solo pensaré en tener cachorros.

Draco lo miró inocentemente.

-Pues lo siento por tí, porque yo no soy un omega, así que probablemente no tendrás ningún cachorro de esta rutina.

-Imbécil. Deja de decir cachorro-gruñó, revolviendose en su lugar.

Draco rió nuevamente.

-Cachorro, cachorro, cachorro...

Harry lo atrapó.

-Aún puedo intentarlo.

Draco rió y sopló en su oreja. Harry tembló y el otro aprovechó para liberarse.

-Es en serio, Potter. No habrán rutinas que puedan producir cachorros pronto. No mientras no esté casado y alguien pueda decirle bastardo a mi hijo. Si intentas avanzar más de lo que te voy a permitir, te hechizaré el trasero.

-Lo tendrás-prometió Harry.-Apenas salgamos, apenas logre cruzar esa maldita puerta y alejarme más de un metro de ti, tendrás el anillo más costoso y elegante que quieras ostentar en tu dedo. Nadie dudará que eres mío. De ninguna manera. No lo permitiré-gruñó, y lo que sea que estuviera en su interior del rubio se sintió complacida.

Y tal vez fue por esa razón que permitió que el otro lo arrinconara contra la cama y lo aprisionara contra él de manera que, cuando el calor dentro de Harry dejara de ser tan sofocante y pudiera salir de nuevo al mundo exterior, y Draco junto con él, todos sabrían que Draco le pertenecía. Todos al olerlo, olerían cómo Potter había dejado su aroma en cada espacio de piel disponible, verían la repetida mordedura en el cuerpo de ambos y sabrían que habían pasado juntos la rutina del otro; por lo que prácticamente estarían casados ante la magia, aunque no fuera totalmente cierto porque Draco hablaba en serio sobre no tener hijos pronto. Por supuesto, con el olor tan dominante de Harry, nadie sabría que en realidad no completaron el enlace.

Draco apestaría a él tanto que nadie podría decir nuevamente que podría estar con alguien más, porque Malfoy estaba seguro, cien por ciento, que si su aroma era como su magia, era intensa, retadora y amenazante.

Y Potter también olería como a Draco, aunque este no estaba seguro si olía como un omega o un alfa.

Sinceramente, a estas alturas no le importaba.

Y no lo hacía porque Draco había obtenido lo mejor de las tres categorías.

Podía gozar y ser cuidado como un omega, podía mantenerse cuerdo como un beta, y podía gobernar y proteger como un alfa.

Potter, a diferencia de los alfas restantes del colegio, no parecía molesto por lo dominante que podía ser, parecía darle la bienvenida a ese lado de Draco, y ese simple hecho de que no intentara dominarlo o hacerlo bajar la cabeza, le permitió a este suspirar aliviado y responder al beso que el otro le estaba dando.

Fue único, fue especial.

Fue cómo debía ser, con su compañero de vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **De alfas & omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, notó que, por primera vez en días, Potter estaba dormido. Se enderezó en la cama y se percató, no sin vergüenza, que sus ropas no estaban debidamente puestas, así que cerró los botones de su camisa y se acomodó los pantalones.

Si ellos estaban durmiendo, por fin, significaba que la rutina había terminado.

Se puso de pie, adolorido y deseó tener un espejo; como era de esperarse este apareció y el slytherin pudo notar todas las marcas de dientes en su piel.

Merlín, pensó tapándose la cara, eso era vergonzoso. Pero lo más vergonzoso sin duda, era saber que pidió, rogó, por cada una de ellas entre llantos silenciosos y besos apasionados. Su omega se había hecho cargo de la situación y había cedido ante su alfa con el fin de complacerlo. Aunque su alfa mantuvo su palabra y no llegaron a más de lo que Draco había decidido. Con la cara totalmente enrojecida rogó por tener ropa limpia y un baño apropiado antes de que Potter despertara y lo viera en ese estado.

La sala se lo dio, y él suspiró agradecido por ella. Se dio un relajante baño y se puso el uniforme limpio que la habitación ofrecía. Cuando salió, ya arreglado y preparado para el día que fuera, Potter ya estaba sentado en la cama, soñoliento; y Draco no pudo evitar notar que no tenía camisa. Enrojeció nuevamente, por cosas que recordaba y aún no recordaba e intentó meterse nuevamente al baño por unos minutos, antes de enfrentarlo.

-¿Draco?-susurró Harry al escucharlo- ¿estás ahí?

Oh, cierto. Sus anteojos.

-Si-respondió caminando a él y tomó los lentes de la mesilla. Realmente no recordaba cuando fue que lo dejaron ahí. Se acercó a él y estaba a punto de colocarle los lentes cuando el otro lo abrazó, haciendolo jadear del susto.

-Mi pareja-susurró contento Harry, moviendo la cabeza como un pequeño gatito acurrucándose, y Draco sonrió suavemente y lo detuvo.

-Tú necesitas un baño. No dejes más olor en mi, por favor. Prácticamente has desaparecido mi olor y lo has cubierto con el tuyo.

Harry rió.

-Yo aún puedo olerlo, está en mi.

El otro bufó.

-Ese no es el punto. Ahora no luzco ni un poco amenazante.

-Tampoco tan apetecible para todos. Yo creo que hueles fabuloso. Además, hueles a mí. Y cuando ellos se acerquen mi magia les gritará que se alejen o los haré picadillo, para mí eso es oler amenazante.

Draco bufó nuevamente.

-Ya que ya puedes levantarte, ¿por qué no tomas una ducha y salimos de aquí?

-Mmmm, no. Te irás a tu casa.

-Bueno sí, tú irás a la tuya y ambos volveremos a nuestro horario escolar. También tendremos que reponer las asignaciones que no entregamos.

-No. No tenemos.

-Potter.

-Draco...-lloriqueó.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías de no ir a slytherin-se rió.- ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Ahora podríamos estar en nuestra sala común dándonos arrumacos mientras hacemos las tareas atrasadas, peroooo... tu volverás con Weasley y Granger, quien te obligará a ponerte al día, y yo iré a pedirle sus notas a Pansy, Theo y Zabini.

Harry gruñó.

-No. A él no.

-Oh, Merlín. Claro que si, acaso crees que hay alguien mejor en nuestra generación y que pertenezca a Slytherin en ...

Pero nunca terminó su frase, porque Harry lo tumbó en la cama y lo besó.

-Mmm...

-A él no-exclamó.

-A él si.

-No, a él no.

Draco se divertía interiormente, porque una parte de él adoraba molestar al alfa. Si Potter estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, sabría que jamás se acercaría a Zabini por voluntad propia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. A él no-rió cuando Potter empezó a hacerle cosquillas y respiró agitado cuando por fin lo liberó y cayó sobre él.

-Tenemos que salir, eventualmente-susurró Draco acomodando su cabello oscuro con las manos y Potter ronroneó victorioso.

-Lo sé.

-Hoy.

-Si.

-Ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

-Si, ¿pero tú no quieres presumirle a los demás tu nueva marca?

El gryffindor pareció pensarselo un rato.

-Mmm... no.

Rió.

Draco suspiró.

Salieron a tiempo para la cena. Sus manos estaban unidas y todos abrieron paso al verlos. Su primer dilema fue cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor. Instintivamente Harry se dirigió a la de Gryffindor y Draco a la de Slytherin. Solo porque tenían las manos juntas notaron el movimiento contrario y se miraron entre ellos. Cuando Harry quiso hablar, Draco lo miró y exclamó antes que él.

-No.

-Pero...

-No voy a ir a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Él héroe suspiró.

-Está bien.

Draco asintió y le sonrió antes de intentar soltarlo.

-Te veré después de la cena-Susurró y se empezó a caminar, pero para su sorpresa, Potter caminó a su lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó contrariado, deteniéndose, y Harry miró a unos cuantos alfas y omegas fríamente antes de responderle.

-Cenar a tu lado.

-Bueno, sí. Lo noto, la pregunta es ¿por qué?

-Porque eres mi compañero-exclamó firmemente-y nos acabamos de unir así que debemos estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible. De hecho, supongo que tendré que dormir en tu casa también. Eres bastante caprichoso.

-No iba a...

-No, ibas a sugerir que nos separemos.

-Sí ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Draco-susurró-por favor. Yo solo, tienes mi marca, ¿si? Tengo tu marca. Pero ahora quieres separarte y yo solo... siento que te irás de nuevo. Tengo miedo. Eres como un beta libre, no me necesitas... Un omega pediría que me quede, un alfa intentaría quedarse pero tú... yo...-su frase quedó inconclusa y Draco sintió el pánico empezar a invadirlo. Era su marca, su marca gritándole que el otro estaba inseguro de qué quería o debía hacer.

Suspiró.

 _Un alfa intentaría quedarse_

-Lo siento, yo... entiendo que eres un alfa recién unido. A veces lo olvido, para mí eres solo Potter. El héroe. El chico valiente que he visto por años. A veces me es difícil creer que tengas dudas o miedos-exclamó tomando su rostro y haciendo que lo viera. -Sé que si tuvieras un omega sería más fácil porque no tendrías que pedir o preguntar, lamento no poder darte eso.

-No tienes qué disculparte.

-Es difícil... yo quería, rogué a Merlín tanto por ayuda durante la guerra que cuando no la obtuve, me acostumbre a no tenerla. A no pedirla, a no darla. Supongo que yo, puedo empezar a ser un poco más dependiente de ti.

Harry sonrió.

-Eso sería bueno.

-Pero,-siguió Draco, notando cómo los demás prestaban excesiva atención a sus susurros- hay más instintos alfa que omega en mí, así que no vas a intentar que adivine siempre. Tienes que decirme. Tienes que explicarme. Cuando dijiste que tardarías en dejar de estar lejos más de un metro de mí, no creí que fuera literal.

-Lo es.

-Bien, entonces hagamos esto. Sentémonos en Slytherin hoy, ellos no van a preguntar nada, no contigo ahí y no conmigo esparciendo feromonas alfas ajenas por todos lados, y mañana nos sentaremos en Gryffindor, donde probablemente todos entraran en pánico y tendré que hacer uso de mi paciencia a más no poder.

-¿Van a gritar? ¿No es así?

-Probablemente.

Harry rió.

-Gracias, Draco.

-De nada, ahora ¿qué haría un bonito omega si se enlaza recientemente?

-¿Buscar mimos y presumir?

Draco rió.

-Puedo hacer eso. Eso es lo mío.

Tomó la mano de Harry y lo encaminó a la mesa, hacia su lugar entre Theo y Pansy (y frente a Zabini), quienes hicieron el mejor espacio posible para dos, y luego cuando hizo que Harry se siente, se sentó en su regazo y se acurrucó contra él, esparciendo su aroma en el otro, quien sorprendido se dejó hacer antes de reír, y mover su cabeza en el cuello del otro, dejando también su aroma.

-Bien, sírveme la comida, anda. Muero de hambre y necesito recuperar fuerzas.

Tomando en cuenta que había desaparecido hace días, Pucey se atragantó y Zabini gruñó ligeramente, antes que Harry lo mirara con una pequeña sonrisa, apretando a Draco contra él, que se hacía el desentendido.

Pansy sonrió arrogante.

-Te lo dije.

Malfoy y Nott la ignoraron, así que no se supo exactamente a quien se lo decía.

-Potter, apúrate- exigió nuevamente el slytherin y Harry, quien en otro momento se hubiera enojado de ser tratado de tal forma, se tomó un tiempo escogiendo la comida para el otro, quien se bajó de él y se puso a un lado, antes de comenzar a hablar con Pansy acerca de cómo su marca ya estaba en Potter. Hubo un parloteo enorme, pero al slytherin pareció no importarle y empezó a preguntar sobre todo lo que se había perdido.

Harry no tenía con quien hablar, pero comió silenciosamente con una sonrisa, ya que, bajo la mesa, tenía atrapada la mano de su compañero; y ambos usaban solo una mano para comer, la comida que el otro cuidadosamente había elegido para ambos. Casualmente, la favorita de ambos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **De alfas & omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry era un alfa. Un alfa jodidamente enojado. Y estaba enojado porque su marca en lugar de evitar que se le tiraran los demás alfas a su omega/beta/alfa parecía que los estaba atrayendo más y más. Los primeros días después de su rutina habían pasado normales, con él y Draco sentándose juntos en la hora de la comida y durmiendo en la misma habitación. Cuando estaban en la mesa del otro, usualmente el que no pertenecía a la casa permanecía en silencio. A la hora de dormir, solo hacían eso. Dormir. Rodeados de muchos hechizos protectores y abrazándose levemente.

Así había pasado una semana así, platicando, conociendo las rutinas diarias del otro, intentando acostumbrarse a sus amigos y a ellos mismos, hasta que, en medio de la clase de Pociones, Draco empezó a desprender un delicioso aroma.

Él no lo notó, el profesor estaba hablando y él tomaba apuntes.

Y entonces, alguien, el Slytherin sentado tras él, lo había echado hacia atrás. Draco había gritado al igual que Pansy, antes de pegarle un puñetazo, solo para que su mano fuese bruscamente jalada por su compañero y este intentara atraerlo hacia él, para morder su cuello. Más tarde el rubio reflexionaría la manera en que había protegido su marca, pero en ese entonces solo atinó a apretar los dientes cuando su brazo fue marcado al usarlo de escudo. Los otros alfas gruñeron, al igual que esa vez en el comedor. Gracias a Merlín, Theo y Pansy sacaron su varita y lo protegieron. El Profesor corrió a ponerse a su lado y dejó inconscientes a varios alumnos antes de tomar su mano, y guiarlo a la enfermería.

Fue un error, apenas salió a los pasillos tuvo a más gente tras él.

Y, en medio de un momento de estrés, Draco no lo supo, fue arrinconado por un Ravenclaw de su mismo año, quien apretó su cuello con su brazo, ahogándolo, mientras otro lanzaba un hechizo para que soltara su varita. Parecía que sus instintos animales se habían liberado de tal manera que no les importaba casi matar al rubio, siempre que lo pudieran marcar.

Con terror, Draco vio como abrió la boca, mostrando los dientes. Listo para morder.

Cerró los ojos, lanzando su magia y empujando al alfa hacia atrás, antes de caer sentado. Con la adrenalina y la respiración al mil, invocó su varita y lanzó un protego. Y luego, con un serpensontia, su hechizo favorito, hizo aparecer una mamba negra de tres metros, de color gris, la cual abrió la boca y siseó, dejando ver el color negro azulado dentro de ésta.

Temblando, se sentó y miró hacia fuera de su escudo.

¿Qué mierda?, pensó y notó como estos empezaron a avanzar y empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra su escudo y la serpiente.

Palideció.

Si él le ordenaba morder, pensó, ellos podrían morir envenenados; pero si no lo hacía...

No tuvo que decidir, un siseo sonó y entonces la serpiente pasó de modo defensivo a ofensivo, empezando a tratar de morder a quienes estaban en los alrededores; y, mientras todo eso pasaba, Harry corrió hacia él.

Draco respiró aliviado hasta que el gryffindor se detuvo a unos pasos de su escudo. El slytherin lo bajó temporalmente permitiéndole la entrada, y Harry lo abrazó aliviado, preguntándole si estaba bien. Él no respondió, solo se acurrucó contra él, sintiéndose como un herido omega, intentando tranquilizarse ahora que el otro estaba ahí, cuando Harry olfateó y gruñó y luego volteó con ojos verdes brillantes como el avada kedavra hacia la horda de alumnos.

-Voy a matarlo-siseó de pronto, y lo soltó.

-Harry, ¿dónde vas? No te vayas-exclamó.

-Hueles a sangre, Draco-exclamó con voz ahogada. -Hueles a otros alfas.

Sangre... pero él no tenía ninguna...

Oh.

Draco destapó su brazo, cubierto por la tela de la túnica y lo observó. Por eso se sentía tan mal, tenía una marca de otro alfa en su cuerpo. Su criatura mágica no estaba contenta con ello. Necesitaba quitarla. Frotó su mano, repetidamente y apuntó la varita, recitando hechizos sanadores. La herida se fue, pero la sed de sangre en el gryffindor no. Con una ola de magia empujó a gran parte de los alumnos y luego caminó hacia el Ravenclaw que lo había arrinconado y le lanzó un hechizo que lo azotó contra la pared. Todos los alfas pararon de atacar y miraron como Harry tomaba al otro del cuello y lo alzaba, golpeandolo contra la pared y ocasionando que su cabeza sonara. Luego lo elevó.

-No eres tú-gruñó-¿Dónde está?

Él estaba buscando al que lo había marcado. A quien intentó desafiar su marca.

Siseó, y la mamba negra se quedó quieta antes de rodear a Draco y sisear.

-Si alguno se acerca los morderá-admitió Harry antes de empezar a alejarse. Sus amigos corrieron a intentar calmarlo, pero el alfa empezó a olfatear y encontró su dirección. Jamás, nunca, podría olvidar el aroma que despedía la herida de sangre de Draco. Asustado, Draco corrió tras él junto con sus amigos. La serpiente tras él. Cuando llegó, los alfas aún estaban inconscientes.

-Harry-exclamó Hermione metiéndose entre él y los otros alfas, pero él no le hizo caso y la hizo a un lado, aplicándole un enervate.

-¿Crees-gruñó- que puedes intentar marcar a mi compañero y yo me quedaré quieto con ello?

El alfa, que intentaba recuperarse, maldijo, pero se puso de pie. Miró a Draco por unos segundos antes de mirar a Harry. Pareció olerse a sí mismo sobre el rubio y oler a Harry, antes de decidir que quería al beta para él.

Se le lanzó encima.

Y entonces, Harry soltó su varita y atrapó al otro, antes de anclarlo al suelo y empezar a dejarlo sin aire. La magia del gryffindor lo ayudó a terminar rápidamente con el otro, pero aún así Harry invocó su varita, apuntó al pecho del Slytherin y empezó a hablar.

-Sectusem...

-¡No!

Draco se lanzó sobre él y los hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Draco!-exclamó Harry-tengo que terminar con él.

-¡No, no tienes!

-Si.

-¡Salgan de aquí y llévenselo!-Gritó a Ron y Hermione y ellos obedecieron, encerrándolos en el aula.

-Tranquilo, Harry-exclamó Draco abrazándolo. Harry respiró su aroma y gimió en respuesta. Parecía estar enloqueciendo y eso preocupaba al rubio bastante.

-Mío-exclamó el héroe en un susurro ahogado, y Draco asintió antes de besar su cabello.

-Tuyo-respondió.

Parecía que esas simples palabras eran solo un consuelo para el otro, pero cuando Draco tomó su cara y lo besó, Harry olvidó que hacía unos minutos el rubio había estado a punto de ser marcado por alguien más y se entregó a ese beso. Ellos se habían vuelto muy táctiles desde la rutina de Harry, por lo que cuando el otro se dejó arrinconar, Harry empezó a besar su cuello y sus labios. Tocando en todos lados. Cuando por fin se calmó, y todo rastro del aroma del cuervo y del otro se esfumó, Harry se separó y miró a Draco con una mueca.

-Lo siento-exclamó- esto te debe estar enloqueciendo.

-¿A mí?-preguntó Draco,-tú eres quien está sufriendo. Quien está a punto de destazar a otros por un instinto que no controla. Cuando recuperaras el control, ibas a enloquecer.

Harry lo miró y asintió.

-Gracias, no entiendo qué pasó. Yo estaba en Transfiguración cuando sentí que el vínculo decía que algo estaba mal. Salí de inmediato y recuerdo haber visto una aglomeración de gente. Y entonces supe que tú estabas en el centro de todos esos alfas.

-Es porque no hemos completado la unión-murmuró Draco pensativo.-Tengo tu marca, pero no hemos intimado. Supongo que estoy atrayéndote, pero termino atrayendo a todos. No lo entiendo-murmuró-eres mi pareja. Estábamos bien en el desayuno. Lo siento.

Harry se sentó a su lado y negó con la cabeza.

-De verdad hueles muy bien-rió bajito y Draco lo miró de reojo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Hueles a mí, es cierto, pero también, hueles mejor. Hueles mejor que en la mañana-exclamó ocultando su rostro en el cuello del otro- y eso es mucho, mucho decir. Mejor que nadie. Como una tarta de melaza entre simples galletas.

Draco sonrió.

-Gracias por la comparación entre comidas. Yo solo puedo olerte a ti, así que tu eres una tarta de melaza en una mesa vacía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Antes no podía oler nada, y luego que me mordiste podía oler a todos. Ahí si eras mi chocolate entre ensaladas, pero aún así podía olerlos. De esa manera lograba mandarlos a volar cuando se acercaban. Ahora solo te huelo a ti-exclamó acariciando con su cabeza la del otro, y luego se tapó la cara avergonzado. -Merlín, te estoy oliendo, como un canino...

Harry rió.

Draco lo miró con ojos estrechados, totalmente enrojecido.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Es solo que cambiaste la palabra perro por canino, para no ofenderte a ti mismo. Lo siento-exclamó amargamente.-Yo también solía pensar así, pero ahora estoy feliz-exclamó tomando su mano y cuando Draco alzó la ceja, seguramente para exclamar que él no lo veía tan feliz, suspiró y se apoyó en su hombro.-Estoy feliz que seas tú. Y de verdad, de verdad hueles muy bien.

-Si, no parece que oliera tan bien, al menos no para ti. Todos saltaron sobre mí, y aquí estás tú, conmigo a solas y sin hacer nada.

Harry parpadeó.

-¿Quieres...?

-¡No! ¡Yo... no lo sé! Solo estaba en clases, pensando en que pronto iríamos a Hogsmade y si iríamos juntos, y entonces ese alfa jaló mi bufanda e intentó morderme. Fue demasiado rápido, no lo procesé hasta que te vi a punto de tirarle un sectusempra a un alumno. Ni siquiera un avada Harry, ibas, querías verlo sufrir antes de matarlo. Lo cual es más mi estilo que el tuyo.

Harry gruñó y lo abrazó.

-Mío-repitió y Draco se sonrojó y asintió. -Tuyo. ¿Entonces, que tal se siente tu alfa habiéndome defendido cual omega en problemas?

Harry bufó.

-Olvida a mi alfa. Me alegro que estés bien-exclamó tomando su mano, Draco asintió y lo besó. Harry lo miró sorprendido, antes de cerrar completamente los ojos y aceptar el beso.

-Eres el mejor alfa del mundo-susurró Draco, inundándose de la magia y la tranquilidad que le brindaba el otro cuando el lugar donde el otro mordió empezó a picar.

-Tú eres el mejor beta-respondió-estoy seguro de que otra persona hubiera sido derrotada con tantas personas atacando al mismo tiempo.

-Es porque parte de mi es un alfa poderoso.

-Sí.

-Harry...-susurró Draco.

-Mmm...

-Marcame-exclamó sabiendo que necesitaba reiterar que seguía siendo del alfa, y Harry dejó salir un sonito grave antes de retirar su bufanda y morder. El beta gimió y se pegó a él, quedándose quieto, y luego, fue como si una chispa se prendiera entre ellos y ninguno pudiera apagarla. El alfa lo pegó al suelo y se puso encima de él, y Draco le dio la bienvenida como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y emitió un suave ronrroneo cuando juntaron sus narices y rieron levemente.

-Realmente, realmente te pondré pronto ese anillo-prometió Harry y Draco soltó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Hablando de eso, ¿quieres ir a Hogsmade conmigo? Debes responderme o viviré con esa duda y podría ocasionar un apocalipsis alfa y una depresión omega-preguntó y Harry lo miró divertido antes de soltar una risa.


End file.
